Unborn Love
by tinkerbelle16
Summary: this is a story about the Jan/Shawn/Belle triangle-IT'S UPDATED!!please read and review!!!
1. chapter 1

Unborn Love

By: Yael (tinkerbelle)

**NOTE: **

1. I don't own any characters in this story and I have no affiliation with DOOL I am just a fan!

          2. This story is set after Shawn tells everyone he is the father of Jan's unborn baby, except Belle. He tells her the truth and Belle hasn't completely forgiven Shawn yet but she wants to make their relationship work even if Jan is a part of it

          3. DON'T BE FOOLED BY THE FIRST CHAPTER! I know most people aren't Shan fans (Shawn and Jan) but this IS a story about Shelle overcoming obstacles to become a couple again! Jan just might get in the way….

Chapter 1: 

            Shawn rested his head against his hand and sighed as he stopped at a red light. "Are you okay?" Jan asked him, her big blue eyes stared at him with concern. Shawn straightened up. "I'm fine Jan," he told her, not wanting her to worry. "Are _you_ okay?" he asked as he started to drive again. Jan shrugged and looked away. "What's a matter?" he asked her, instantly picking up on her uncomfortable signals. "I felt the baby kick today." Jan told him. "That's great Jan!" Shawn said, ecstatic. Jan shrugged him away again. "Why Jan? What's wrong?" she looked at him for a second and opened her mouth as if to speak, but then just sighed and looked away. "Jan what is it?" asked Shawn urgently, making sure Jan was all right. "It's just," she began and Shawn nodded as if to help her along. She sighed and then went on, "well, I'm still just not used to having something living growing inside me and depending on me" she told Shawn. "But you do have something inside you," he said, "a living baby that you are taking care of at this very second, and Jan, do you know how amazing that is? You have a living miracle inside of you," he said. "Shawn," she told him, her voice full of pessimism "this living miracle inside of me is going to turn out to be a real live baby, a small little helpless baby, that won't know what to do. It's going to need me every second, do you know how much responsibility that is?" she asked Shawn, her voice trailing off. "Jan," he said soothingly, "You still have awhile to decide what you want to do once the baby is born," he told her. Shawn pulled the car into a driveway. "I know Shawn, but I just don't know what to do, I'm so glad you're here." She hugged him and tried to forget that she knew that he wanted her to keep the baby. _I can't _she told herself. _It'll just remind me of what happened with Paul, I can't!_ She hugged Shawn even tighter. Suddenly she looked up and saw a blonde haired figure walking towards the car. "Shawn?" she asked, "what's she doing here?" "She wanted to come along," Shawn explained to her calmly as he got out to give Belle a hug and open the back car door for her. Jan rolled her huge eyes and shot a look of evil in Belle's direction. "Hi Jan!" Belle said with a smile, "how are you today?" she asked. Jan wouldn't answer and slumped down in her seat as far as she could with her belly

** *FLASHBACK***

Jan is crying near the docks when Shawn notices her and runs over. "Jan what's wrong?" he asks. She looks up, her eyes all bleary "oh Shawn just go away" she tells him and bursts out into tears again. Shawn crouches down to her level and looks into her eyes. "Jan something's wrong; please tell me, maybe I can help," he offers. " No Shawn" she tells him, her tears finally beginning to subside, "you're the one person who can't help me." She turns away from him, sobbing silent tears now. Shawn sits with a look of confusion on his face, it didn't make any sense to him; all this time Jan had said he was the only one she could trust, and now he couldn't help her? It just didn't make any sense. "What?" he finally asks her, "why Jan? Why?" Jan turns to look at him again. "I'm not allowed to see you anymore, okay? She tells him painfully. "My parents told me that you weren't being right by getting me pregnant and not marrying me. I tried to explain…" she trails off. "So now I'm not allowed to see you," she tells him again. "Now no one can help me and I have no one to trust," she cries out into the darkness of the night. "Now I really am all alone," she says softer and more to herself than to Shawn as she hugs her belly. Shawn's heart goes out to her immediately. "Jan" he tells her gently as she cries, "you and the baby," he starts telling her "are the two most important things in my life, I will do anything for the both of you. I promise I won't leave you alone" he envelopes her in his arms, "I will be with you every step of the way" he whispers to her and they hold each other in the cold night, their bodies keeping each other warm. "You're all I have, Shawn," she whispers to him and she squeezes him tight as if she were hanging to him for her life. And that was the moment Jan Spears knew her heart and soul belonged to Shawn Brady

***END OF** **FLASHBACK ***   

Jan sat up in her seat again and watched as Shawn concentrated on getting to the hospital on time. Shawn Brady, Jan said to herself, one day you will be all mine she vowed.

End of chapter 1, To Be Continued!


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
"Okay" Shawn said glancing around the hospital, "I'm going to go let the receptionist know we're here" he said. "Why don't you two make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right over." Belle nodded. Shawn finally spotted Sami and headed over. Please let them get along he prayed to himself. "Want me to get you anything?" Belle asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "I can get things myself!" Jan hissed at her offensively. Belle nodded, taken aback by the response and willed Shawn to come back. Shawn saw Belle's look of anxiousness and quickly walked toward her. "I'm back," he announced, hoping to break Jan's evil glare, penetrating into Belle. "Jan Spears" called Nurse Brenda. Jan looked at Shawn nervously, bit her lip and shifted around in her seat. Shawn offered her his hand and she reluctantly accepted and made her way towards the doctor's room with a look of pain and nervousness written all over her face. "Hello Jan," Craig said with a smile. "Hello Dr. Wesley" Jan said uncertainly. Jan lay down on the ultrasound table while Craig got the equipment ready. "Shawn," Jan hissed in a not-so-soft whisper, "does she have to be here right now?" Jan asked him, jerking her head in Belle's direction. "Please, Jan," said Belle, who had heard, "I want to be here for you and Shawn," she told her. "I want to be supportive" she lied. "Fine," Jan agreed, rolling her eyes. "All right, Ms. Spears" Craig said, "it's just gonna feel a little bit cold." Jan nodded and flinched a little as the cool liquid rolled over her stomach. Shawn and Belle squeezed each other's hands behind Jan's table when the picture came on the screen, Jan shut her eyes. "Look, Jan" Shawn told her, "that's your-I mean our baby" he said, smiling at the screen, marveling at the fact that that little that was growing inside Jan was one day going to grow into a little baby. "That's my baby " Jan said to herself, her eyes welling up with tears. Craig cleared his throat and all three teens looked at him in surprise, as if they had forgotten he was there. "I can tell you the sex of your baby now, if you would like to know." Shawn smiled, "of course" he said immediately. "No!" Jan called out. Craig stopped fidgeting with his clipboard and both he and Shawn looked at Jan in surprise. "Why not Jan?" Shawn asked "don't you want to know?" looking at her with a look of confusion and concern. Jan glanced around uncomfortably. "Why don't I give you two a moment alone to talk" Belle said, noticing Jan's unwelcoming looks in her direction. Shawn silently thanked her as he watched both she and Dr. Wesley leave. "Listen, Shawn" Jan said as soon as the door was shut, "I don't want to know if this baby is a boy or a girl yet, I want it to stay an IT for now, okay?" she asked. "Just an IT okay? No names or anything, I just want IT to stay inside of me, I don't need to know what IT's gonna be when IT comes out okay?" Shawn nodded "not until you're ready" he told her and hugged her. "Thank you Shawn" she said relieved and smiled over his shoulder at Belle who was pacing outside.  
  
To be continued, I promise!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Author's notes: sorry it took so long to put up a new chapter, but the other two were written during vacation so I didn't have as much time to write this one, and I had several cases of writer's block, but here it is, finally done!! I hope you like it!!! Just a reminder: italics mean thoughts and bold print means an emphasized word!  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
Marlena was just about to turn the corner towards her office when she saw a blonde haired teenager who she thought was belle. But that's impossible she thought to herself why would Belle be in the hospital? She retraced her steps to get a second look and discovered that it was Belle. She hurried over to make sure everything was all right. "Belle, honey is everything okay?" She asked. "What?" Belle asked, shaken out of her thoughts and pacing. "Oh, hi mom," Belle said when she realized it was Marlena, "yeah, everything's fine" she told her. "Why are you at the hospital?" Marlena asked Belle suspiciously. "Oh," Belle said and motioned toward the doctor's room that Shawn and Jan were in, "I just came along with Shawn and Jan to help them along in this whole baby mess," Belle said. "Belle, honey" Marlena began in her lecturing voice, "do you really think you're being fair to yourself? Letting Shawn lead you on, when he's obviously tied up with something else". "Mom," Belle said defending herself and Shawn, "Shawn loves me and as soon as Jan's baby is born me and him are going to spend the rest of our lives together, " Belle smiled at the thought. "Is that really what your letting yourself believe?" Marlena asked her daughter. She sighed, "Belle, you're a beautiful girl and any guy would be lucky to have you," she sighed again "you just have to be wiling to let go." Belle sighed too in exasperation "me and Shawn Brady were meant to be together" she told her mom firmly. She sighed again, this time in wistfulness and looked through the narrow window into the doctor's room to see Shawn and Jan hugging. She felt her stomach tense up and she looked away, "is this how you felt when you found out dad was being unfaithful to you?" Belle asked her mom, looking for company in her misery, bringing up a rare topic. Marlena pursed her lips together and began to think of how to best word her answer. "Well, honey," she began "with your father and I, things were different," she said "he was not purposely unfaithful, he was being controlled by Stephano and everything he did with Hope—Gina," she corrected herself, "was not either of their faults, it was not in their control." "Right," Belle said "Stephano…" she sounded bored as if she had heard this story a million times. "Honey," Marlena said to her daughter, "what Stephano has done to us in the past was monstrous, but that will never happen again, your father and I wont let it." She said and embraced Belle in a hug, "I wont let anything bad happen to you," Marlena whispered over Belle's shoulder. It already has mom, Belle thought to herself, looking over at Shawn and Jan, walking out of the doctor's room together. "Hello, Shawn" Marlena greeted Shawn in a cold voice that she now used towards him in an effort to stand by Belle. "Hello Marlena," Shawn greeted Marlena in a solemn voice. Belle pushed her mom out of the way to leave, and hurried towards Shawn. "So did you find out?" Belle asked excitedly, and was already imagining helping Shawn pick out baby names. Jan looked away uncomfortably, leaving Shawn to explain. Belle gazed at him smiling and his heart broke in two, just the way it did every time she smiled at him. He looked away, and asked Jan silently with his eyes, if he could tell Belle that she hadn't been ready to find out the sex of the baby. Jan shook her head slightly, NO! She thought to herself, Belle would know the reason she told herself and no one can know! She shook her head more fiercely in Shawn's direction. Shawn sighed and prepared to lie to Belle for what seemed like the millionth time that day, he hated lying to her, it made him feel even more guilty about helping Jan. it's the right thing, he reassured himself and put on a fake smile to tell Belle the fake news; "yup" Shawn told her, avoiding her pure loving eyes, which were shining up at him. "Sooo…" Belle asked him. He stared at her for a minute "well, what is it Shawn?" she asked, looking at him like he was clueless. Jan walked over and attached herself to Shawn's arm; she didn't like the looks Shawn and Belle were sharing with each other. "We're going to have a girl," she told Belle bluntly hoping that with her question answered, she would leave. Belle looked at Shawn for conferment, he closed his eyes please let it be a girl he prayed. He nodded. Belle looked shaken for a minute, at the shock of her nightmare truly becoming real, then she took a deep breath to compose herself, then she smiled, back to her normal self. "Well, that's great Shawn" she told him, "congratulations!" Their eyes met for a minute before each looked away. "Thanks" Shawn said, looking at the ground. "Well, we've gotta go" Jan said briskly, leading Shawn away by the arm. Sorry he mouthed to Belle as he let himself be taken away. "Well call me" she yelled after him and felt like her heart and life were being led away too. She sighed and blew her hair up to her forehead. 


End file.
